


【dmc】旅馆里的监控器

by lew0379



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 原创角色性幻想
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 10:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lew0379/pseuds/lew0379





	【dmc】旅馆里的监控器

“一间单人间谢谢。”男人曲起手指敲敲柜台，说着。

我知道他叫但丁，很好听的名字不是吗，他在登记薄上写着，而我的眼睛就盯着他笔下的字母，每个字符结束的尾巴都像是魅魔的钩子，勾的我喉干舌燥，忍不住舔着自己的上颚。  
视线转移到了他完全露在手套外的拇指和食指，修长匀称，指尖整齐又圆润。我不由得开始思索这样的露指手套有什么真实的作用，然而我的思维总是不由自主地向着下流没品的方向想去。  
露出食指和拇指的一双手掌，显然是便于握着男人的阴茎。裸露在外的皮肤更为敏感，能将一切的触觉灵敏地传导，而掌心的皮革是另一种感觉，微凉又光滑，就算沾上精液也只能滑落，根本留不下痕迹。  
“好了。”他微笑着把登记薄递给我，“你还是我遇见的第一个要顾客登记信息的旅店。”

“当然。”我拿过登记薄回答。  
不然我怎么才知道他的名字呢。

但丁拿走了我放在柜台上的糖，薄荷味的。他轻快地撕开糖纸，用舌头把糖果卷在嘴里，浅绿色的固体很快被两片嘴唇淹没了，从喉咙里传来了啧啧的水声。他是在吸那块薄荷糖吗，把充满甜味的香精从固态的硬块里榨出来，再和唾液一起在喉咙口混合成黏糊糊的美妙液体。  
“嘶。”他嘟囔着。“好凉。”他把糖块咬在侧颊，左侧的脸蛋被顶出一块突起，舌尖在我的视线里一闪而逝。他在吃别的东西的时候也会这样撒娇吗，如果他舔着男人的阴茎，他会在嘴唇上涂抹流出的液体，在喉咙里翻搅出水声，在脸颊上顶出一个痕迹，最后小声地抱怨些什么吗。

他拿着钥匙离开了，红色的衣角亲吻着他的小腿，我有一瞬间甚至在嫉妒那片风衣，嫉妒那双绣花的靴套，甚至嫉妒他手中的那串钥匙。  
我能听见他旧楼梯发出的呻吟声，他哼歌的调子，钥匙插入门锁的咯嗒声，和木门关闭的动静。  
在一切的声音都消失之后，我打开了柜台下的显示屏。

我在每个房间里，都安装了针孔摄像机。  
他的那间房也不例外。

这是他住在这里的第一晚，他躺在床铺上盯着天花板，我躲在吧台后面盯着他的腿和脚踝。他刚到房间就脱掉了那件厚重的外套，并把腰上胸口的皮带解开——原来他的腰真的有那么细，而不是被那两条皮带箍出的美妙弧度，而离开了皮带束缚的胸口显得更为饱满，仿佛要冲破布料的包裹。  
房间里的光模模糊糊地勾勒着他的身体，那双长腿，那双胳膊，那对胸脯和那片嘴唇。  
存在我记忆里身材曼妙的女人也是这样模糊的面容，她们娇笑着走过柜台，摸走形状各异的硬糖含在舌尖上，勾着男人的胳膊关上房间的门。  
然后他们会拥抱，会亲吻，会在床铺上翻滚着做爱。  
女人的形状逐渐化作了但丁的样子，他被男人压在床铺里操出尖叫和眼泪，大腿夹着男人的腰，任凭阴茎在肚子里穿刺；或者坐在阴茎上扭动，摆动着腰和屁股操自己，任凭精液溅在小腹上；更或者被阴茎操进喉咙里，被顶出泪水和一脸的潮红，精液沿着睫毛和鼻梁流下来。  
在结束之后，男人离开了，把零碎的钞票压在床头，而他趴在被褥里睡得香甜，粘稠的精水混杂着肠液沿着大腿流淌，沾湿了一片床单。  
再或者他在男人之后离开，把沾着腥气的钞票留在柜台上，撕开一块硬糖含在嘴里，把脸颊顶出一块突起，而我知道他夹紧了屁股，不想让精液淌出来弄脏了衣服。  
我喘了一口粗气，解开了裤子。  
那是第一晚。

 

第二天的傍晚，但丁擦着太阳落山地影子离开了房间，踢踏着懒洋洋的步子走出了大门。  
他为什么这个时候出去呢，在这个暮色四合的时候，在这个白日的生物陷入睡眠，夜晚的迷雾刚刚开始蔓延的时候，披着夕阳独自出门。  
他要去做什么，我不知道。

在天色渐明的时候，但丁回来了。  
但丁看起来疲惫极了，微微垂头看着身前的一小片地面，头发几乎把整张脸都挡在阴影里，肩上扛着一把漂亮的银色大剑，他出门的时候扛着它吗？我不记得了，可能是我的眼睛一直沾在漂亮的臀部和大腿上而忽视了那具可怕的武器。  
这么长的几个小时他去做了什么，在无人可知的深夜里，独自一人去了什么样的地方。我想起城市里流传的恶魔传说，关于会在街巷尽头埋伏着，掠夺漂亮的人类的故事。  
不，恶魔太可怕了。我摇摇头把这个想法扔出脑子，恶魔只会把人类撕碎从头到脚地吃下去，他们根本没有足够的灵魂去审视美的东西。  
那么他也许只是去见了老朋友……什么样子的朋友会约人在深夜见面？那一定就是老情人了，去月夜赴约的浪漫故事。  
所以他实际上是去与人做爱对吧。  
我的视线忍不住瞥向他的臀部，那个从深色套裤里露出来的饱满弧度，让人毫不怀疑手掌落在它上面会荡起的漂亮波动，能令这个成熟的男人露出羞涩的风情。这个牛仔的腿心里是不是还糊着精液，是不是有精斑干涸在皮肤上，等着他撅着屁股泡在浴缸里把它一点点地抠下来。

但丁看见坐在柜台后面的我，努力地挑起一边嘴角。“早安，小老板。”  
“早安先生。”我咽了口唾液，小心地回答他。  
他深深地看了我一眼，回去了房间。

 

我在监控器的屏幕上看见，但丁回到了房间里，把长裤褪到膝弯靠着床头自慰。他的红色大衣就垫在身下，解开了自己的贴身上衣，揉搓着胸口和乳头，柔软的胸肉在他的手心里被挤压出各种形状。  
他的阴茎长得很漂亮，竟然是清纯的粉白色，而体积上却是个能令绝大多数男人羡慕的尺寸，从浅色的毛发里顶出来。他粗暴地撸动着阴茎，手指抠挖着龟头和柱身上的褶皱，把前列腺液随手抹在床单上。  
不应该这样粗暴地自慰的，我心里想。他这支漂亮的阴茎应该被含在口中亲吻，用舌尖勾画着器物的形状，用唾液沾湿下腹的毛发，像亲吻宝具一样给它温柔的吻。  
他似乎是咬着嘴唇，把声音都吞咽在喉咙里，他是在担忧自己的呻吟声会传到隔壁吗，会把隔壁的男人诱惑来强奸他的屁股，把他按在床铺上，操得他不需要手淫就能将精液射得干干净净。  
他的隔壁房间有人吗，我努力调动着回忆。似乎有，又好像没有的样子，但我现在完全分不出眼睛去看旅客登记簿，但丁的身躯已经抓住了我全部的思维，我甚至想着如果等他陷入睡眠之后打开他的房门，那我是否就可以尝试到他身体的味道。  
他撸动阴茎的速度越来越快，龟头因为充血而变得饱满漂亮，滑腻的液体沾满了小腹的皮肤。咬紧的嘴唇放松了，好像有压抑的呻吟从齿缝里落下来，能在房间里发酵出醇厚的味道。  
于是他高潮了。  
我在液晶屏上哈了口气，用手指蹭了蹭但丁的脸。  
也许我真的应该在他睡着后走进他的房间，把嫖客和妓女留在这里的各种粉色药片用在他身上，而且地下室里面还有修房顶剩下的尼龙绳和静电胶布。  
我可以把这些药片捣碎，融化在牛奶或者果汁里，送给他作为客房服务，或者一杯红酒？酒的味道应该能掩盖住更多的药味。在等他喝下这些安静地睡着之后，我就可以做一些别的。亲吻他的嘴唇和脖颈，用阴茎挤压他的胸脯和屁股，把精液抹在他的舌头上。  
抽屉里的药片们发出诱人的甜香，我捧出那个纸包，形状各异五颜六色的药片撒了一桌子，我全然分不出来它们具体能做什么，各自有什么样的功效，总之都是为了性爱就没错。我用手指把完整的药片挑出来，堆作一个五颜六色的塔尖，幸福的塔尖。

“老板？”但丁忽然出现在前台，吓得我把手心里的药片洒了一地，一个个小片摔在地上跳跃到更远的角落，躲进家具的阴影里。  
“退房了。”我听见他这么说。  
他很快地离开了这里，背着那把大剑，迎着朝阳走出了小楼。但丁看起来和出现在我生命里的那天一模一样，白色的头发遮着脖子，而长风衣吻着他的长靴和小腿，从手套中露出的食指在黑色的皮具里白得显眼。

我坐在柜台后面盯着他离开，撕开一颗糖果扔到嘴里，薄荷的味道冰凉地扎着眼睛，只有监控里凌乱的房间告诉我但丁的出现并不是一场幻梦。  
我蹲在地上把散落一地的药片一片片捡起来握在手心，锁回了抽屉深处。  
我依旧是这个旅馆里的老板，但我不再想看那些监控了。


End file.
